Come Find Me
by 2dragonkat
Summary: Set back when Seimei and Soubi first become a fighting unit. Soubi wants to be with his Sacrifice in every possible way, but Seimei isn't making it easy. Seimei/Soubi yaoi. Oneshot.


Title: Come Get Me…

Author: Dragonkat

Pairing: Seimei/Soubi

Warnings: Unrequited love (I think?), tad bit o' angst, and some assisted pleasure.

WC: 1,325

AN: I suppose this is set back when the two of them first become a unit. I'm no expert in this fandom, it's been a while since I read/watched it, but I hope I did it justice. I'm a huge fan of unloved couple so I had to do this. It was requested by a friend so I couldn't resist.

* * *

"Seimei…"

His hand reached out, finding only air. A giggle sounded to his left and he whipped around. A touch on his ass made him spin about. A pinch to his covered nipple had him stepping forward. A breath on his cheek pulled a gasp from his throat.

"Seimei…"

"Find me Soubi…"

The other's voice was sensual and smooth, just like his Sacrifice was. As a Fighter he was always drawn to him, had been drawn to him even before they came together as a Fighting Unit. His mouth slid open, tongue licking his lips as he slowly moved about the room, barely clothed skin chilled by the cool, still air. Goosebumps rose on his flesh when he heard the soft footfalls of his Sacrifice. His hands reached out, seeking him out, wanting to touch him.

Seimei was giving him permission to finally touch him. They had been fighting together for months now, but Soubi still did not really know his Sacrifice. He still had not touched him. But he had his words and he tried to make Seimei understand how much he wanted to be with his Sacrifice as a Fighter.

"You can be with me Soubi. But on my terms."

"Yes."

"And you love none but me unless I say otherwise."

"Yes."

"You do everything I say."

"…Yes…"

"Then blindfold yourself and come get me."

It was a dance, Soubi awkwardly twisting around the room, following the fluttering movements of Seimei. He got closer and closer with each turn, starting to anticipate his Sacrifice's movements; starting to find where he was through the bond they shared. He had to catch him, he had to. He wanted to be with Semei.

Soubi had heard other Fighters talking about what it was like to really be with their Sacrifice, how it felt to touch them and kiss them, even more. He wanted that with Seimei, he needed it. He would never be a good Fighter for his Sacrifice if he wasn't totally in tune with him.

They both gasped moments later and Soubi felt a triumphant smile grace his face. Even though he couldn't see it he was holding Seimei's slim wrist in the palm of his hand. Breath ghosted over his face seconds later and he heard a laugh in the other's voice. "You caught me Soubi…what will you do now."

He didn't answer, knowing at this time words could not capture the moment properly. So he used his hands. Soubi reached out, grasping Seimei's buttoned shirt, hands blindly trailing up so he was at the collar. He spent a moment letting his fingertips touch the soft skin of Seimei's neck, feeling his strong pulse and warmth. Soubi's fingers then went to the buttons of his shirt, slowly and awkwardly unbuttoning each one. His hands trailed lower, more buttons falling victim to his more confident movements.

There was no objection from his Sacrifice so he took it as a good sign, hand finally pushing away the last button, the shirt falling open. Soubi licked his lips, hands shaking as the ran over the soft, smooth planes of Seimei's chest, tracing undefined muscles, sweeping over pebbled nipples, digging into soft sides.

"Seimei," he groaned.

There was a sharp shove to his chest and he went flailing, landing hard on a chair, smashing his back into the arm, knowing he had a bruise. He righted himself, figuring Seimei wanted him to sit down. Soubi strained his ears, trying to hear what was happening, longing to know what was on his Sacrifice's mind. There was a rustle, and what sounded like a zipper, and then soft footsteps against the wooden floor.

"Seimei," he called, gasping when a weight settled on his lap.

His hands lifted, hovering in shocked anticipation. Seimei sat on his lap, back to his chest, soft hair tickling Soubi's chin as he resting his head on the Fighter's shoulder. "Touch me," was breathed into his ear, and he followed the command without complaint.

Soubi let his face fall into Seimei's lush hair, breathing deep and closing his eyes even behind the blindfold he still wore. He would let his hands do the seeing. He spread his fingers, resting his hands on Seimei's pectorals, rubbing the silky skin is small circles, digging in and feeling his ribs. One hand stayed there, exploring the expanse of his Sacrifice's chest, one finger curiously twirling around a nipple that got harder under his attentions. His other hand trailed down, inquisitively exploring a flat stomach. His thumb skimmed over Seimei's belly button, and he slowly pressed against it, rubbing. He got a gasp and the slight arching of a back for his attentions and Soubi felt on top of the world.

His lower hand bumped into something slim and hard and Soubi blushed fiercely when he realized what it was. Seimei panted into his neck as his upper hand continued to treat his nipples to sweet attention and his lower hand slowly wrapped around his Sacrifice's erection. It was smooth and warm in his hand, hard and throbbing and Soubi felt his mouth water a bit.

Hips started to rock against his own and his hand wrapped around Seimei's cock tight, creating a warm, rough tunnel for him to thrust into. Soubi's upper hand rested over the other's heart, feeling his rapidly increasing heartbeats beneath the warm skin.

He imagined what his Sacrifice must look like. Would he be biting his lips, eyes close in ecstasy as his head rolled on Soubi's shoulder? His body must be flushed, because of how warm the skin felt, his pale color now a light pink in passion. Would his eyes be dark, glazed and lustful? Is his cock as beautiful as it feels, small and red and hard?

Soubi imagined it all behind the soft blindfold tied to his head, arm wrapping tight around Seimei's waist, holding his undulating body against his own, and hand clutching his soft side. His other hard began to stroke in counterpoint to his Sacrifice's thrusts, squeezing and stroking the young cock in his grasp. His own erection was trapped between them, nestled in the softness of Seimei's ass, his pants the only thing between them.

He slowly rocked against Seimei, trying to stimulate his own erection as he continued to pleasure his Sacrifice. Moans echoed in his ears, light and airy, all coming from the boy in his arms. Seimei's back arched and he gave a soft cry, hips jerking. Soubi moaned as warm liquid splashed against his stroking hand and the body in his arms shuddered in pleasure.

…pleasure he had given his Sacrifice.

"Seimei," he whispered, rubbing his cheek against Seimei's head as his own hips weakly thrust against his Sacrifice's backside, his own orgasm close.

He cried out in distress as Seimei sprang from his arms seconds later. A hand landed on his cheek and he shivered, gasping as the barest of kisses were pressed to his own trembling lips. And then Seimei's warmth was gone.

The rustling of clothes was heard and a door opening and closing. Soubi ripped the blindfold from his face, staring at the empty room and closed door, wondering if it had all been a dream.

But then he looked down at his hand, at the dripping come and he knew it had been real. Soubi brought his hand to his mouth, licking at his Sacrifice's essence, groaning a bit at the tangy saltiness. They were connected now. They were connected by this passion and Soubi was going to study hard to perfect his words so that Seimei would start coming to him and he could whisper all the things he wanted to say but had never had the words for.

"I love you Seimei…"

He cleaned up their little mess, reorganizing the room and then left to go study, with new determination to be the best Fighter ever, so he could protect and love his Seimei properly.

* * *

Review, review, review please.

This will be my only Loveless story. While I love the manga, the world is so indepth and the characters so deep I just don't think I could do it justice. This story was done as a challenge and written for a friend, because she doesn't see this couple often and I wanted to give her a gift cause she's so sweet. So yeah, hope you enjoyed it.

TTFN


End file.
